


That Feeling

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Shulk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk had been tracing the patterns of Egil’s hands for a good half-hour now, and Egil couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The small smile on his face as he did, the way he poked and prodded at them… Shulk was having fun, and so was Egil.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	That Feeling

Shulk had been tracing the patterns of Egil’s hands for a good half-hour now, and Egil couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The small smile on his face as he did, the way he poked and prodded at them… Shulk was having fun, and so was Egil.

He only spoke up when Shulk pulled Egil’s face to his cheek and pressed it against it. He let out a happy hum, rubbing his face against it for a few moments before simply leaving it to rest there… Egil wasn’t about to pull his hand away, but…

“Is there a reason you’re doing that, Shulk?” He let his thumb run across the front of his face.

“I like how it feels against my skin… The texture is nice.” Shulk’s voice sounded like he’d found world peace in a simple touch. “I’ve wanted to see what your hand feels like against my face for a while now… is that weird?”

“No clue.” He shrugged, his thumb now absentmindedly running towards Shulk’s lips. “But I don’t mind it, if it makes you happy.”

Shulk chuckled a bit, his hands resting on Egil’s. “I’m glad… There’s so much about you, or I guess Machina in general, that I’m curious about…”

“Are you interested in what our bodies feel like?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, I…” He licked his lips (which ended up touching Egil’s thumb for a second) as he stared at Egil’s own. “I’m curious about a few things and how they feel, at least.”

Egil wasn’t dumb, he knew exactly what Shulk meant, and, well… He could indulge him, for just a moment. He leaned closer and, for just a second, their lips touched.

Shulk’s eyes widened as he pulled back, a small smile on his face. It was always nice to catch him a bit off guard… But then, it was his turn to be caught off guard.

Shulk pounced on him, their lips once again touching as he wrapped his arms around Egil’s neck. Egil didn’t fight it, though, his eyes closing after a moment, hands around Shulk’s waist until Shulk pulled back.

“Sorry…” Shulk was a bit red, his breathing a bit heavy as he pulled away from the long kiss. “I just really wanted to get a feel for Machina lips.”

“For Machina lips? You may want to kiss a few more Machina if you want a good sample size.”

“Did I say Machina?” Shulk leaned closer, their noses touching. “I meant yours.”


End file.
